bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wataru Hino
"You have no idea what he is capable of." - ZL Wataru Hino (日の 渡る, Crossing over into Sunrise.) also known as Sagara (相良, lit. Skilled Aspect) was the Lieutenant of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13 before he was promoted to Captain of the 5th Division. Appearance Wataru bore the appearance of a young man nearing his early twenties, and was born with fair skin and straight, sandy brown hair, and eyes that were a darker shade of brown. He is fairly tall, and lean built with only a hint of muscle. Wataru wore bandages wrapped around his torso as well as sporting the Shinigami Shihakusho but the obi itself was coloured a shade of blue. During his tenure as a lieutenant, he wore his badge strapped to it. He wore his Zanpakuto strapped to his waist. When promoted to Captain, he wore a variation of the Captain's haori with a high collar that had silver on it's edges and small, silver tassles attached to the corners and now properly wore his Shihakusho, though his chest is still visible. Personality *''Under Construction'' Contrary to his youthful and battle hardened appearance, Wataru was an individual better known for the callous personality he usually employed in Soul Society, especially in the upper echleon of the . It was relatively stated to be quite an abnormality amongst the established individuals he regretfully referred to as Captains and Comrades, who saw them as a distasteful group of Shinigami that employed a distanced relationship with their subordinates as a means to escape any possible forms of interactions. However, Wataru himself stated that a specific form of bias influenced his perception of others, based on the experiences he faced during a rough life in the dangerous Rukongai. Truthfully, he held everyone with high regard, so much so that he would often attempt to make especially the Captain-Commander, seeing his superior as the epitome of a Shinigami, someone meant to be followed and revered. Most of the time Wataru's own personality contradicted itself at times, depending on the situation he found himself in History Born several hundred years prior Power and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Shunpo Expert: Great Spiritual Power: Kidō Expert: Zanpakutō Kosenjoumaru (古戦場, literally meaning Ancient Battlefield) was the name of Wataru's Zanpakuto and was said to be a Kido-type. In Kosenjoumaru's sealed state, it took on the form of a normal katana, having rectangular tsuba that crossed on each corner. Its hilt and sheathe color were colored a dull blue and Wataru was known to wear it around his waist. Shikai: With the command "The stage is set. Reveal yourself, and wage war!" (舞台は自分自身を明らかにします。設定し、賃金の戦争だ!, Butai wa jibun jishin o akiraka ni shimasu. Settei shi, chingin no sensōda!), Upon activation, Kosejoumaru will release a vast amount of spiritual pressure that will surrounds the weapon. After a few moments, the energy will dispel and leave an elegant blade that elements of a cleaver and a claymore. It had a rounded blue hilt but lacked a proper guard but the half-circle at the base served that purpose. A Blue Design similar to that of a cross was placed in the center of the blade but it was known to be hollowed out, which seemingly revealed the length of the handle. This feature was noticeably useful to Wataru due to the fact that he can easily grip the specific section of the blade to allow for greater close-range combat. Shikai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Captains